quirks
by SebonzaMitsuki27
Summary: Turks, Rufus. Thirty ways on how to remember them by.


quirks

disclaimer: I do not own ff7.

* * *

**1.**

Elena gets drunk pretty quickly, the red blush floating on her cheeks as she giggles, leaning far too close to whoever's near her. Completely relaxed and out of control, she will – always, against her better judgement – join her two pals in drinking, cursing them when the hangover hits in.

The weirdest thing she's ever said – that she remembers – is that: "Milk is solid cheese."

**2.**

Rude is the one who becomes addicted to all the TV shows – all the crap and rubbish that Reno laughs at and Elena can't be bothered to watch. With slight disbelief, Reno suspects that Rude only uses his shades to prevent his baggy eyes from being seen – hiding the tears that make Rude's eyes puffy and red. However, when he routinely breaks _yet another_ set of shades, all indications of late night television shows that should be visible, do not exist.

He gives his heart to the people he doesn't know, and fumes at the people he does know with glaring eyes, because he can't discuss it with _anyone_.

**3.**

Reno has always wanted be a pirate. However, a word of advice: it's best _not_ to drug friends and dress them up to such an extent that when they regain their senses, they have enough anger to beat the living daylights out of him.

**4. **

More often than not, Tseng has face-palmed himself in Reno's presence. Obviously, the gesture has never been seen, and if he does in fact do it, then he acts discreetly and invisible to the naked eye. Perhaps it is his Wutainian genes.

This is an ongoing bet between Rufus and Rude, who originally discussed this while exploring methods to murder Palmer. To this day, there has never been a victor, though the count increases, each time the topic is covered.

**5.**

Rufus is somehow inclined to have a hammock. He isn't certain about what their allure is, or why he even _considers_ buying one. But his 'fetish' ends the moment he buys one, sleeps in it, awakening to the entire group joining him. How they fit into the damn thing, he will never know.

**6.**

It takes Elena a week to recover after her first kill. She goes through the phases, one night stands, hangovers, vomit and shock. But Reno somehow pulls her out of it, with his sleazy smile and his easy-going ways, telling her that it's her job, a mixture between tough love and comfort. Maybe that's when she starts to cuddle him, craving contact that doesn't go beyond the boundaries of their work. And as long as they're friends, it's fine. Because the minute he starts groping her, she will pull the trigger faster than his EMR can even give out a blue sparkle.

**7.**

Rude bonds with people when playing cards. Poker, Cheat, Black Jack, name the game and it's almost certain that he'll be the winner. Maybe it's the fact that he's conversational during the pastime that makes them lose. They just can't get their minds off the fact that he's silent during the day and talkative during the night. Somehow, they never consider the never ending supply of alcohol nearby.

**8.**

Tseng has always considered them as family. Whether it's Reno's immaturity, Rude's cooking, Elena's fawning or Rufus' arrogance; they've somehow become the ideal family that he's always wanted. How they became the 'ideal family' is another matter completely… and not one that he dares to question.

**9.**

Both Elena and Rufus know what it is like to live in the shadow of someone. The difference between them is that Elena will try to find the sun, preferring to roast and gather a nice tan; while Rufus will plot the shadow's downfall. The plotting stops once Reno throws saltwater at Rufus' perfect hair, commencing a water fight.

**10. **

Reno wishes that Elena would grow up, realizing that her 'love' for Tseng is merely infatuation. However, it does amuse him to no end when he remembers that time she vaguely confesses, nearly attempting to kiss the Wutainian Turk before vomiting on his shoes.

The expression on his face was _fucking hilarious._

**11. **

Regardless of where his allegiances lie, Tseng has remained firm in his Wutainian beliefs. Though his path may have strayed from the original teachings, there are hints that he still places faith in Leviathan, the Wutainians great protector. The others do not delve in this matter; they owe him this much.

**12.**

"Remember this, if nothing else: When in Rome, do as the Romans do: seduce, surmount and shag every single day."

**13.**

Rufus has never wanted another animal after Dark Nation, his faithful panther. But when Elena comes in one day, along with Reno and Rude, with a baby chocobo in her arms, snuggling it and hearing little _kwehs!_; he wonders if this little bright bird can somehow replace the void in his heart.

He could always do with another follower.

Considering this, he ignores the excited expression that crosses Reno's face, and the whispered words. "We're _definitely _keeping her!"

"Yay!"

**14.**

Though Elena thinks that she'll never actually have a _proper_ boyfriend, she is always flattered that she receives roses, chocolates and Valentines cards from her established friends.

The main problem is that the mood is fairly unromantic as they try to settle in and have dinner, often ending in a food fight.

The waiters are never amused. Reno scowls and Rufus turns his nose up, stating that they have no sense of humour. But she hugs them and kisses their cheeks, not wanting it any other way.

**15.**

Once upon a time, Rude wanted to be a dancer. It wasn't for fame, or proving anything. He merely admired the fluidity that the dancers held, their state like water, easily transferring from one motion to another, unfazed and graceful. And perhaps it's enough that he fights with his fists, twirling to a tune that matches his heart; perhaps not, but Elena is willing to fulfil his almost reality, and so with her hand in his, she'll dance to his beat, a smile on her face. Because afterwards, they have to watch the film of Elena's preference.

He screams silently during horror as she nonchalantly chucks popcorn in his mouth.

**16.**

The first time Reno meets Elena would be when she disguises herself as a nurse. She walked in; strutting through the door, cool as a cucumber, before narrowing her tawny eyes as she noticed a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Sitting herself on the bed, she offers him a smile, sharp as shark's teeth – though she will never have the amount that those fish have. She leans forward, tempting him a kiss, before snatching the cigarette from his mouth and crushing it, whispering to him seductively:

"Hi there, what's your star sign? Mine's _cancer._"

**17.**

Even if it's been a hard day in the office, or whatever the hell he's doing, Tseng swears, muttering under his breath as he arrives and opens the door… that somehow, _somehow,_ if there's someone waiting for him on the sofa… he just can't help but place a blanket over them.

"Aw." Rufus teases, slightly tipsy, once. "So you do have feelings, after all."

This is precisely why he wakes up with no blanket the next time he sleeps on the sofa.

**18.**

His hands are big, Rude notices as he lifts them up into the sky, which burns into a fiery dusk, glowing through the palm of his hands. But for that exact reason, is why he'll protect them. Giggling, Elena leans into his side, sighing contentedly. She's had too much to drink. Again.

**19.**

Originally, Rufus thinks that Gil can buy friends. While it _can_ buy beer, which pleases Reno to no extent, it's not enough to earn friendship. And as he slowly realizes this, as he sits back into the sofa, watching the television with a program that he does not particularly want to watch, with Reno and Elena and Rude squishing up the sofa with him, Tseng in the kitchen, he discovers that moments like these, though slightly uncomfortable, are truly priceless.

**20. **

At some point in her life, Elena has crushed on all four of her companions. Reno exploits her, Rude listens to her, Rufus confuses her and Tseng ignores her. It's a phase, she chants, closing her eyes. It _will_ pass.

And the 'crush-ee' will always receive a black eye as a notice. Without fail.

**21.**

Tseng can never _ever_ complete Lent. He will try, and try and try once more to resist his 'temptation'. But somehow, he almost eventually gives in. It must be the silent treatment and internal taunting that mocks his usually resistant mind. The behaviour is so unlike Reno.

Those damn _hundreds and millions._

**22.**

Though it is hidden behind his pillow, Rufus contains a photo of the chocobo baby Bobby Corwen, big-eyed and fluffily so.

Unlike Elena and Reno, Rufus _can_ tell the difference between a male and female chocobo.

**23.**

Elena has always wanted to plait Reno's long hair. Sadly, the only chances she is allowed is when he is completely plastered or still fast asleep. Sometimes, she'll even draw a face in permanent marker just for fun. Rufus once joined in, though she promised not to tell. Unfortunately, her habit of plaiting his long red locks is the reason why Reno spikes her drinks.

**24.**

His life could have turned out differently, he thinks, as he plants another seed into the ground. He could have been a hero, he could have been a historian, could have been a million other things. But this life that he's led is a good one, with its ups and downs, and he's glad that it's turned out this way. After all, where else would he find friends like these that live no day ordinarily?

**25.**

Reno never drinks enough to lose consciousness. He drinks enough to relax, to have a good time and feel slightly out of control. But he'll never drink over his limit, for fear of starting that dark spiral once more. And besides, if he didn't hold his limit – then who would help protect 'Laney from all those lecherous men? Besides himself, of course.

**26.**

Rude's voice is the first thing that his group of friends hear. He sings with a clear voice, deep and baritone. But they never mention it for two reasons. One, the singing might stop; and two, he might never cook breakfast again. And his pancakes are what give them reason to survive yet another day.

**27.**

Rufus will never ask Rude for a joke. Perhaps it's superstition after a very bad dream – one so vivid that he man-screamed _(a very important detail)_ as he fell out of bed and avoided looking at Rude for the rest of the day – or perhaps he merely feels that he doesn't quite know how to ask him. Pity, for when the time comes, Rude can be quite witty.

**28.**

Only Reno can pull off the _Blue Steel_ as well as the _Zoolander_.

**29.**

Perhaps she will never fall in love with them, and like Reno says, there are plenty of fish in the sea. But regardless, she loves them, for all their quirks, for all their mannerisms and for all their attitudes in life. And really, that's enough.

**30.**

Of course, they're upset that Tseng is the first to go. Of course Elena cries a million times, of course Rude talks and talks, his way of dealing, unlike his stoic silence, of course Rufus feels that fraction more detached and closer to his remaining companions, of course Reno gets plastered, eventually dreaming of nothing and finding the will to move on.

It doesn't, however, prevent them from writing a limerick on Tseng's epitaph that, read horizontally, says: _fuck you_.

* * *


End file.
